Snow Star
Light Cyan |mane = Ice Blue |coat = Pearl White |cutie mark = 3 Light Blue Snowflakes |timezone = GMT |specialtalent = Cryokinesis, Expert in Medicine, Psychological knowledge|caption = Head Doctor and Founder of M.E.R.S|talents = Art, Cleaning, Knowledge of The Pony Anatomy, Flute |magicability = Cryokinesis, Psychokinesis, Basic spells,}} Background Born in Prance but raised in Canterlot. Snow was a shy and less confident Filly. This is something that she is working on. While in the orphanage, she was usually on her own. She never really made friends, she prefered reading and learning, while the others played. She also wanted to travel and see different parts of equestria. She learned a lot about various forms of magic and how to use it, However she could never use it effectively. Once she tried a spell that would make an object glow, however it did not work, instead it made her mane a mess, which she found quite funny. While she was at the orphanage, she developed a love for music and found it an easy way to focus and unwind. She particularly loves music that is relaxing and easy to listen to. When she was old enough, she left the Orphanage and set about traveling and seeing Equestria, starting with Ponyville. While in Ponyville she met a pony called Jerry Kenway. He offered to let her work in his shop while he was out working, he was a Night guard for Princess Luna. Snow agreed and this started her path within work. While at the shop, she thought about what she could do in the long term, she was not somepony who would be happy just working in a shop forever, she wanted to try something different. She spoke to Jerry Kenway who in the time between her working in the shop, became her SSP. And later her Husband. He suggested she works at the Night Palace. She thought about it for a while. Once she made her mind up, she let Jerry know, and he said okay. She then sent a letter of to Her Royal Highness Princess Luna, Princess Luna then replied accepting her request for an Interview at the Palace, Snow did her best to prepare in the time between the letter and the scheduled date for the interview. Once the interview date came round, Snow made her way to Canterlot via train. Upon arriving at the Station, she mad her way to the Castle, once she arrived she stood in awe at the size of the place. It was rather huge. Once she walked in for the interview, she became slightly nervous as she would be talking to a Princess. Composing herself, Snow walked into the throne room and was greeted by Princess Luna. Princess Luna conducted the interview herself and Snow was accepted as a Maid within the palace. Snow saw this as a chance to improve her confidence. Not long after starting she met the Head Maid Storm Chaser. Snow had a lot of respect for Storm as she was the Head Maid after all, and Snow respects Ponies who are higher than her. Snow and Storm has a good friendship forming and she enjoyed being around her. It was around this time she also met the other head maid Raven Hunt. Another pony who Snow respected and looked up to. A fair while into her maid career, she wanted something more, something that would challenge her and would allow her to learn new skills and progress further. It was at this time she learned about Nursing and decided to enroll on the Course. While as a student, she met a fellow student named Beating Love, a pony who was like her in some ways, she liked to learn new things as well. Snow and Beating became friends as Snow felt that she could trust her. This was the beginning of a friendship that would only become stronger. Upon finishing her Nursing course, she returned to the Night Palace as a Nurse, She was then introduced to Sweet Lily, who was the Head of the LMT and a fellow Nurse. Lily took Snow under her wing and helped her and guided her with her experience as a Nurse, Snow learned a lot from Lily and she quickly began to admire her. It was around this time Snow and Jerry parted ways as they grew further apart and thought it was best for them to split up. Shortly after this Snow wanted to move on and follow in Lily's footsteps and found and manage her own infirmary. But where? At this point, Snow started to think about potential locations for her Infirmary, until settling on Manehatten. So she made it her mission to save up enough to buy a property over there and start her own infirmary. Once she had the funds saved up, she decided that now would be the best time. So she mailed over her Resignation to Lily and from that point on, she was no longer a member of the LMT. So she moved to Manehatten and brought a nice home for herself, and the remains of an old infirmary that closed down. And with the help of someponies they made it back into a functioning infirmary, where she continues to work alongside various members of staff as the Head Doctor and Founder of M.E.R.S. A job that she enjoys doing. Her main goal is to overcome her shyness and improve her Confidence. She also would like to see more of Equestria and visit new places. Earning Her cutie mark: Snow earned her cutie mark while within the Orphanage, She started reading up on Magic, in particular Snow and Ice Magic. She then thought it would be good to try out one of the spells. Something simple, so she found a spell that seemed easy enough to perform, and she tried it. To her surprise it worked, and she had created a small Snow flurry. It was at this moment, she earned her cutie mark. Even though she is gifted in Snow and Ice magic, she is always aiming to improve her magical skills and become a better Unicorn. Education: Snow always loved learning new things and improving her knowledge. While in school, she lacked the confidence to contribute in class, her work was outstanding and of good quality. Over time she gained some confidence and started to contribute more answers in class. However deep down she was still as shy as ever. From her previous jobs she has learned a lot of new things. For example from her time as a Maid, she learned about cleanliness and how its important to keep things in order and clean. She also learned about how to cook to a high standard as it was part of her duties. As a Storekeeper she learned about how to manage a store and how valuable some items can be. She also learned about Managing a buisness and doing the associated paperwork. While in Nursing school, she learned all about how to be a Nurse and how to look after ponies. Lily then enforced this knowledge with her own knowledge and guidance. She showed Snow how to effectively manage a team and how to keep herself organized. Over time Lily became a Mentor to Snow helping her when needed and always providing a listening ear if Snow had any problems or concerns. Snow has never forgotten anything that she has learned. And she is grateful to all those who have helped her learn new things. Personality She is a loyal and kind hearted pony, who despite her shyness will help anypony in need. Her line of Work has helped her overcome some of her confidence issues. However she is working to overcome her shyness and become more Confident. She is very respectful and always shows respect to ponies that she meets. This includes Storm Chaser, Raven, Lily and Her Royal Highness Princess Luna. Snow is a pony who is honest and would never tell a lie. She would rather herself get into trouble than let another pony take the blame and get in worse trouble. She loves music and finds it an aid to helping her focus and unwind after a stressful day. She has problems with her Shyness and Confidence which she hopes to improve on over time, making her a better and more confident pony. She loves chocolate and cakes. Her office within the infirmary is usually littered with Chocolate wrappers, however she does know when to stop eating them. She loves and cares for her friends.Even having pictures of them on display in her office at the Infirmary. Snow has a love for learning and finds it a nice way to spend time. She can be found usually with her head in a book. Unless at work, you would find her in her office, or helping out on the wards. She does not like ponies who will lie to her. Skills Snow has gained many skills This is mostly due to the fact that she is a very studious young mare. Her skills include: Nursing - She is a wonderful and caring Doctor, who loves helping ponies, despite her shyness. She has gained this skill from her time in medical school and working alongside Lily. She is always learning in this job and will never give up being a Doctor. Cleaning - As a maid she was taught how to clean to a high standard. This was something that she picked up quite quickly. And something that she enjoys doing. She enjoyed being a maid as it allowed her to meet new ponies and aid in overcoming her shyness. She also learned how to cook to a high standard. Flute playing - This is something that she picked up from her love for Music. She would play the flute alongside the music as a way of learning. Once she was ready she took the exams and became a Grade 8 Flute player. Manors - She has wonderful manors and is always so polite to other ponies that she does not know. Ballet - This is something she does to keep herself healthy. She is rather graceful (Although she does stumble and fall sometimes) Family Snow has a rather small family. She has ponies who are family (Like Low and Kiwi.) And she has those that she considers family . I will list the ponies and some small details about them. Name: Elizabeth Star Relation: Mother Elizabeth is Snow's mother. They found each other though the orphanage that they left Snow at when she was a little filly. They have formed a bond and are now closer, even though it's only been around 2 months since they found each other. She works as a Historian at the museum in Canterlot. Name: Blue Rose Star Relation: Biological and identical Sister. Blue Rose Star, snow's identical sister. She turned up at random on Snow's manor doorstep and made a claim that they was sisters. Snow used a test of hoof taps that was a special code only her relations would know. Blue Rose got these right and confirmed her mother and father's name. They are identical in all ways. However they are different in personality. Blue rose is more defensive of her younger sister. She is proficient in basic spells. She loves and cares for her younger sister. Also as much as snow does not want to admit it, she is more classy than her.And less Gullible than her younger sister. Friendships Snow has a small circle of friends. She finds it hard to make friends easily due to her shyness and lack of confidence. Princess Luna: - Snow's former employer. Snow found Luna an easy pony to talk to and she would have a nice conversation with her. Snow found Luna quite a clever pony who knew a lot about the Night sky and about Stars and Planets. Miss Storm Chaser: - is the head Maid at the palace. Snow and Storm rarely see each other. But Snow knows if she needs her she can go to her. She likes being able to talk to her as she is a good friend. Mrs Sweet Lily: - Snow's best friend. She has aided snow in many ways. They talk regularly and have a close friendship. Snow saw her as a friend since she started working in the infirmary. They have offices close to each other, for ease of transferring paperwork. And because Snow is Co-Head Nurse she finds it more understandable to be next to Mrs Sweet Lily. Her and Snow see the staff as more of a huge family. We all help each other when we need it. Snow and Lily work as a perfect team. Miss Raven Hunt: - Raven was the other head maid at the Palace. She was a lovely pony, who would make time to talk to Snow. She had a lot of stories that Snow found interesting. Miss Mystic Splashes: - Snow has a brilliant relationship with her. They are practically family (But they are not related) She is willing to help Snow out at anytime as their friendship is strong. They have such a good friendship that they will do anything to help each other. Even remain by each other's sides when they need it. Beating Love: - Snow's friend since medical school. She has a strong bond with her and found her a caring pony. She works in the same field as Snow, and she also works alongside Snow as the Head Nurse of the MERS infirmary in Ponyville Jobs Snow has had many jobs. She has found that she learned a lot from them all. She loved all the jobs that she has had. The jobs she had are: Storekeeper - Snow worked as a storekeeper before all the other jobs that she had before. This was the job that started everything off. Maid - This job was the start of her becoming more Confident. She learned a lot from this job and this was a job that allowed her to meet many other ponies that did various jobs. This is what lead her into Nursing and meeting Lily. Nursing - This is a job that Snow found the most rewarding. She learned so much from both Medical School and her mentor Sweet Lily. She is eternally grateful to her and the other members of the Night Palace, all of who have helped her in a way. Be it small or large. Founder and Doctor of M.E.R.S - This is her most recent job and the job that she continues to do. Snow loves working at the infirmary and loves helping others. This also allows her travel and meet more ponies. She is always learning new things from this job and will continue to this. Trivia Some random facts about Snow * Favorite flower: Chrysanthemum * Favorite Princess: Princess Luna * Queen of dresses ((According to Templar)) * Grade 8 Flute player * Allergic to Certain flowers. * Nickname Snowy/Snowball/Snowbutt/Snowflake * Has a blueberry cotton candy looking mane.((According to Templar)) * Writes ALL formal letters using Cursive. * Will only speak when spoken too. Likes * Meeting new ponies, * Cake, * Chocolate, * Ice cream, * Her Friends and Family. * Playing her flute. * PAPERWORK * The Cold * Ballet * Changelings (She thinks they are alright..as long as they know not to change into her) Dislikes: * Being in trouble. * SOCKS. * Ponies who lie to her. * Being ill. * Grumpy patients. * Being alone. (Unless she asks to be alone) * Being yelled at. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Nurse